United Nations Space Command (Revenant)
The United Nations Space Command is the United Earth Government's military and exploratory arm. A massive organisation, consisting of several billion members, the UNSC's influence stretches for and wide, as peacekeepers, explorers, colonisers, scientists, and as a military force. Despite horrendous casualties during the Human-Covenant war, the UNSC has returned to prominence. History Predecessors Interplanetary Colonization Political Conflicts (2160-2170) Jovian Moons Campaign Rainforest Wars Advent of the UNSC Interplanetary War UN Victory Domus Diaspora Insurrection Human-Covenant War Rebuilding Phoenix Rising Organization United Nations Space Command Defence Force United Nations Space Command High Command The highest operational command organisation of the UNSC, High Command (HIGHCOM) concerns itself with the deployment and command of all UNSC forces, ships, facilities and equipment. High Command sets operational goals, and divides resources between individual commands. United Nations Space Command Security Council The Securty Council is the highest echelons of the UNSC, with at least one representative from each branch of the UNSC. An organization represented by seven individuals, representing different branches of the UNSC, the Security Council has total operational command over the UNSC, and directs the entirety of the UNSC, setting policy, directing CENTCOM divisions, and advising the UEG President and Senate on military matters. During times of war, the Security Council has the ability to form an emergency government. This has only be done once, with the first during the Human-Covenant War. These are the following seats on the Security Council *Chief of Naval Operations: Despite the title, this chair is the head of the Security Council, and essentially holds command over the entire UNSC. During the Covenant War, this position was essentially command-in-chief of the UNSC and UEG. *Deputy Chief of Naval Operations: The actual commander of the UNSCN, the position represents the UNSCN's interests, and usually is the point of contact for naval support by the other branches. *Office of Naval Intelligence: The representative of ONI, the intelligence chair has significant political clout. They are responsible for sharing intelligence resources to the other chairs. *UNSC Marine Corps: A sub-branch the UNSCN, they are the primary expeditionary force of the UNSC. *UNSC Air Force: This chair represents the UNSCAF, its logistics capabilities, and its planetary garrisons. *UNSC Army: The UNSCA chair is responsible for commanding Army assets, working with other chairs to make sure Army forces are supported. Despite officially being a branch, the UNSC Spartan Corps has no chair in the Security Council. This often results in their command being fought between NAVCOM and UNICOM. Unified Ground Command Unified Ground Command, also referred to as UNICOM, is one half of HIGHCOM's two largest command subdivisions. UNICOM commands the planetary operations of the UNSC Army, UNSC Marines, UNSC Air Force, and UNSC SOCOM. UNICOM's missions include, disaster relief, ground combat operations, reconnaissance, and numerous other ground operations. Naval Command Naval Command, better known as NAVCOM, is the organisation responsible for the day to day operations of the UNSC Navy, delegating command operations, setting naval policy, and assigning resources. NAVCOM is largely administrative, with its subordinate command, FLEETCOM, being the main combat command. United Nations Space Command Ordnance Committee Subordinate to HIGHCOM and held within it's direct administrative command, the Ordnance Committee is a group of select UNSC officers who review and test new hardware for the UNSC. The final say in UNSC weapons testing, they usually green light equipment for UNSC Procurement, or are directly approached by manufacturers and think tanks in order to pass things onto them. The committee is usually under very close scrutiny by Internal Audit to keep them honest. Branches United Nations Space Command Army Perhaps the largest UNSC branch, in terms of numbers, the UNSC Army is the UNSC's main infantry fighting force, dedicated to both defence and counter-attack. Responsible for the majority of ground combat operations conduct by the UNSC, and for planetary garrisoning duties, the UNSC Army is a large, flexible fighting force, possessing some of the heaviest armour and biggest guns used by the UNSC. The UNSC Army is perhaps one of the most varied branches, having a variety of units tasked for specialised functions. Included amongst it's in-numerous Regiments are Infantry, Mechanized, Armoured, Cavalry, Airborne, Air Assault, Artillery, and Hazardous Environment units. The UNSC Army is also concerned with training and equipping colonial militia units, and managing logistics for ground operations. They also have their own in-house medical, engineering, and other support organisations. The UNSCA has a substantial special forces element, dedicated to a variety of combat specialities. These include - For equipment, recent codex changes have brought the majority of their equipment, and the equipment of the UNSCMC, in line with one another. As such, they share armour, weapons, and armour, though they have their own distinct uniforms and colour variations. The UNSC Army also operates it's own aircraft, with it's own dropships, including the multiple variants of the Pelican, and gunships, most notably the Sparrowhawk and Super Hornet. They also operate the majority of ground-based combat installations, such as planetary defence installations, and combat bases. However, missile bases and naval bases are not operated by them. United Nations Space Command Air Force While it is perhaps the smallest branch of the UNSCDF, the Air Force maintains high standards of professionalism and doctrine. The UNSCAF is concerned mostly with the defence of planets, maintaining planet side air force bases for launching combat missions in defence of that world. They are also a vital lynch pin in fighting the Insurrection, using well defended AFBs to deploy drones, bombers, and close air support vehicles for engaging Insurrectionist forces. They also provide supporting elements for the Army during ground combat operations, establishing forward air bases and providing both combat and logistics support. The Air Force maintains a variety of different aircraft and units, mostly dedicated to in-atmosphere operations. For all purpose air superiority and close air support, they use the F/A-110 Axe, a multipurpose jet capable of fighting enemy aircraft, or performing attack runs on ground targets. They also use the closesly related E/A-110 Hatchet for electronic warfare support. For planetary defence, they use the F-218E Star Sabre planetary defence fighter, which uses rocket boosters to make it from the surface to space in a short time. For bombing operations, they have the B-65E Shortsword tactical bomber and B-65S Shadowsword stealth bomber, but they also have the B-659 Scimitar strategic bomber, capable of using its slipspace drive to strike targets several systems over, but can also be modified to provide Interdictor support against enemy starships. They also operate specialised close air support aircraft, including the ALB-65F Gladius laser platform, and the AD-3 Buzzard Gunship, both utilised to provide pinpoint fire in support of ground units. For logistics purposes, they have the D-3 Petrel transport, a tactical dropship capable of spacelifting heavy freight, or the larger CD-44 Auk, CD-45 Super Auk, or the CD-1023 Puffin strategic spacelifters, each capable of FTL travel. For fuelling support, they use the KD-3 Petrel Tanker and KD-44 Talwar tanker, with the later being slipspace capable. For air rescue missions, special operations support, and mid-ranged refuelling mission, they have the MD-79L Gannet, a multipurpose aircraft. Lastly, they have the RE-361 Estoc, a slipspace capable reconnaissance craft, relying on speed and stealth, and the E-456 Xiphos, an early warning and air control vessel, capable of directing a large battlegroup. They also operate drone aircraft, including the FQ-99C Scimitar drone fighter, the RQ-4 Shamshir and RQ-55 Rapier reconnaissance drones, the MQ-90 Bayonet attack drone, and the AQ-22 Warhound stealth drone. They also have a sizeable ground combat element, mostly dedicated to the protection of their ground-side installations. As well as this, they have a Special Operations component. Most of this is made up of Special Operations Wings, consisting of highly trained pilots excelling in supporting special forces behind enemy lines, providing logistics and refuelling aid. They also have Pararescue units, who have expertly trained medics trained to drop in behind enemy lines to rescue downed and stranded personnel, then evacuate them safely. Lastly, the air force trains combat controllers to direct air traffic and air strikes in the field. Lastly, the Air Force is in command of the UNSC's ground-based nuclear weapon systems, charged with the command of missile silos. While only a few such installations still exist, they are fiercely guarded, and kept at constant readiness. These facilities are usually fitted with the LGM-606 Javelin or LGM-607 Shaman missiles, mid-sized nuclear weapons, with the later being capable of slip-space travel. However, some facilities are fitted to fire the larger LGM-631 Megara, which usually carries MIRV warheads, or the LGM-632 Tisiphone, which is slipspace capable. Such missiles are used as 'first strike' weapons against invading fleets, or to bombard distant targets without fear of reprisal. United Nations Space Command Navy While it is not the largest in terms of numbers, the UNSC Navy is the single most powerful branch of the UNSC, taking up almost half of the UNSCDF's total funding. As well as this, it possesses the most political clout. After all, what good is an army without the ships to transport them? The UNSC Navy spans the entirety of human space, performing patrols, conducting naval actions, safeguarding shipping, supporting other UNSC elements, and operating planetary defence. The scope of UNSC operations varies, from patrolling against Insurrectionist smugglers, to conducting naval actions against belligerent factions, to blockading enemy planets, and performing orbital bombardment against enemy positions. The entirety of the UNSC Navy is commanded by FLEETCOM, who set out mission structure, operational parameters, and ship deployment. FLEETCOM delegates commands down to individual fleets, or individual officers, for combat operations. The largest element of the UNSCN, is the Fleet. The navy is made up of thousands of vessels, made up of dozens of different classifications. The most vital building block of the fleet is the standard Battlegroup. A vital lynchpin of naval operations, a Battlegroup has 13 vessels, including a squadron of five frigates, four destroyers, two cruisers, a prowler, and a carrier or battleship. More specialised squadrons exist, for patrol, escort or direct combat operations, such as frigate squadrons, and cruiser squadrons. The Navy now also commands the majority of Prowler-class vessels, using from for reconnaissance and unrestricted warfare against the enemy. These units are lumped into Fleets, which represent the largest UNSCN unit. The Fleet also includes Naval Aviation, including a variety of aircraft used by the UNSCN. This includes fighters, interdictors, electronic warfare craft, combat search and rescue, and reconnaissance. As well as this, it also includes a variety of drones. Battlegroups form a fleet, and usually that fleet will correspond to a Sector Command. Supporting the Fleet is the Fleet Auxiliary. The Fleet Auxiliary contains hundreds of non-combat ships that perform specialised roles, or support fleet logistics. This includes transport vessels for personnel or materiel, tugs, recovery vessels, science vessels, exploration vessels, and hospital ships. Also included in this are Prowler Tenders, who support Prowlers during prolonged operations, and Combat Supply Vessels, that are functionally combat ships, that accompany battlegroups to resupply them. In turn, the UNSC Navy also commands the UNSC Merchant Marine, also known as the commercial fleet. These are civilian owned vessels that are pressed into military service during wartime, providing logistics for the fleet, and for the UNSC in general, shifting materiel and personnel. Hand in hand with Fleet Auxiliary and the Commercial Fleet, is the UNSC Logistics Corps. Dedicated to providing vital supplies to every corner of the UNSC, they have ultimate command over all logistical units, in order to ensure that every soldier fights with a loaded weapon, and a belly full of food. The UNSC Navy is also responsible for UNSC Astrophysics, who primarily serve to map, research, and explore stellar phenomena. They also maintain UNSC Astronavigation, which trains, and deploys Navigation specialists, who form a vital part of any crew. They also map new slipspace routes, create and maintain these maps, and when protocol demands, destroys them. UNSC Planetary Security is a naval branch dedicated to planetary patrol, with roles including disaster relief, law-enforcement, and search and rescue missions. Operating a variety of corvettes and cutters, this organisation performs near-planet operations, conducting raids, relief and rescue missions, and preventing piracy, terrorism and smuggling. The UNSC Navy operates a large number of facilities, dotted across known space, for performing a variety of missions. These facilities are Operated by UNSC Naval Security, though they play host to personnel from the Fleet. The most common is service, repair, and refit stations, better known as Anchors. With at least one positioned at every major world, these stations provide a variety of support for UNSC ships, and also have their own defence guns to ward off attack. Another common facility type is are Naval Air Stations, referred to as NAS. These are positioned on both space stations and terrestrial positions, and provide aerial support, such as fighter, interdictor, patrol, or electronic warfare support. The navy also operates numerous special facilities, for hospital treatment, weapons development, research, and experimentation. These facilities differ, and no two are similar. Lastly, they operate Naval Bases, which are usually made to order facilities for hosting whole fleets, and being capable of repairing and refitting them. Such stations are also key command centres, and immense defence batteries. Naval Security also operates planetary defence structures, such as orbital defence platforms. Security for these facilities is provided by the UNSCMC. The Navy has a small Special Forces complement. While most of their special forces capabilities, including Spartans, and SpecNavWar have been moved to other commands, or replaced, they still maintain small special forces units. This includes Advanced Naval Warfare Group, who support ground side operations with stealth vessels. They mostly support other SOCOM units, and conduct special missions. The Navy also has several organisations responsible for internal support. One such is the Naval Construction Forces, responsible for constructing naval stations, on both the ground and in the air. Technically under the purview of engineering command, they enjoy a certain level of autonomy. They also have their own medical units, who train Corpsmen for deployment to the navy and marine corps. The final element of the UNSC Navy is Colony Command. Primarily non-combat, this organisation is tasked with finding, mapping, and terraforming colonies for habitation. This organisation usually works closely with corporations, offering contracts for colonial development. They also operate the colony ships that transport first wave colonists, deploy the engineers to build the first stages of the colony, and provide security. United Nations Space Command Marine Corps The UNSCMC is the UNSC's main expeditionary force, working on conjunction with the UNSC Navy to provide an always-ready orbital force capable of performing rapid attacks on terrestrial target. They operate in support of the UNSCN, seizing UNSCN targets, conducting ground operations in support of the navy, and providing security for navy vessels and installations. What makes the UNSCMC unique from their Army counterparts, is that they can be deployed on orders from the UEG President, rather than by senate vote, allowing them to be deployed against growing problems, and fighting as an expeditionary force in support of other UNSC forces. The main building block of the UNSCMC are their ship-board units. These consists of self contained forces, referred to as Marine Assault Unit, Marine Expeditionary Unit, Marine Expeditionary Brigade, or Marine Expeditionary Force. These forces can conduct small operations, or theatre level operations, and contain their own command, aviation and logistic elements. In fact, the entire UNSCMC is self-contained and self-supporting in the field, with their own armoured units, infantry regiments, logistics support, artillery capabilities, and aviation units. The UNSCMC is focused on being able to rapidly deploy, manoeuvre, and bringing huge amounts of fire to bear. This allows them to overwhelm most threats. They now share the majority of their armament with the UNSCA, but with variations on uniform, colouration and doctrine. Some equipment is used solely by the UNSCA, and some solely by the UNSCMC. However, unlike the Army, they have their own aerial support. As well as the dropships and gunships also used by the Army, they also have air elements such as F/A-110 Axe fighters for air superiority and close air support. One major element of the UNSCMC is Marine Fleet Security (Shortened to MARFSEC, pronounced mar-ef-sec). Marine Fleet Security is a integral element of both the Navy and the Marine's war fighting ability. Marine Fleet Security cover not only the duties of Military Police, such as guarding Marine and Navy installations against infiltration or terrorist attack, but also act as a policing force on base for the UNSC troops. They are also assigned to warships as security details, for protection against terrorist engagements or hostile boarding forces. Marine Fleet Security are highly trained in both field combat, zero-g combat, fighting inside warships, counter-terrorism operations, hostage situations and VIP protection. Marine Fleet Security possess two special forces trained combat elements, with Fleet Antiterrorism Security Teams and Recapture Tactics Teams. Fleet Antiterrorism Security Teams, also known as 'FAST' are a rapid deployment force that can maintain a high level of readiness and can deploy to any marine facility within 48 hours. They are used to bolster on site security and anti-terror capabilities and are deployed in the aftermath of terrorist activity or during terror alerts, in case of genuine attack. Recapture and Assault Teams, also known 'RAT' are a special force for dealing with on base emergencies. They deal with hostage situations, sniper attacks and hostile actions in or against the base, VIP protection on and around the base, joint operation with police forces in the apprehension of Marine or Navy offenders and collection of information, such as HUMINT and SIGINT of potential offenders or for concurrent terrorist or violent situations. The UNSC also operate other special forces units. Two notable units are the UNSCMC Marine raiders, who perform lighting attacks on enemy positions, engaging in direct action against enemy forces, and work to remove enemy threats, sabotage enemy materiel, or secure vital positions. Marine Force Recon act as the UNSCMC's main reconnaissance force, gathering intelligence in the field, and directing artillery and air attacks on enemy positions. Most famous of the UNSC's special forces are the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Elite forces, the ODST conduct high-risk missions involving drop pods that allow them to rapidly attack enemy positions with almost no means of halting them. These units specialise in rapidly assault enemy positions, taking them, and holding them against counter attack. They also include special reconnaissance units, and highly elite strike teams, trained for counter-terrorism and black operations. United Nations Space Command Spartan Corps The newest branch of the UNSC, the Spartan Corps has been reorganized significantly since its first inception. More closely resembling other branches in organization than past incarnations, Spartan Ops (SOPS) features a single Division strength unit of Spartans. A cutting edge tactical force, the Spartans are recruited from top-tier operators from other special forces units, and engage in operations, ranging from assault missions, direction action, special reconnaissance, and other operations of a highly classified nature. Augmented beyond human capabilities, and armoured in cutting-edge suits, Spartans are one of the few units that can meet Covenant forces in combat, and not just match them, but overpower them. They have their own special sub-commands, including logistics, medical, and air support. United Nations Space Command Office of Naval Intelligence While on paper it servers as a subdivision of the UNSCN, the Office of Naval Intelligence, better known as ONI, of the Office, is the UNSC's primary, though not it's sole, intelligence agency. While it's stated mission is the gathering, and execution of intelligence against foreign and domestic threats, ONI conducts far reaching operations, including espionage, assassination, weapons development, black operations, destabilization of foreign governments, and other operations, many of a highly deniable nature. ONI's intelligence network has protected the UNSC from many threats, though ONI has, on occasion, inadvertently created threats to the UNSC. ONI has two primary commands. The Prowler Corps are responsible for the recruitment and training of Prowler personnel, and the maintaining and deployment of ONI operated Prowlers. The UNSC Signal Corps conduct signals intelligence, intercepting enemy signals, and decrypting them. During the war, they also waged a highly dangerous counter-intelligence operation, broadcasting massive amounts of signal traffic from unpopulated worlds, in an effort to slow and confuse the invading Covenant. Facing a 90% casualty rate, these brave souls were honoured with the Signals Memorial, in Sydney. Commands United Nations Space Command Strategic Command information/cyber command planetary defence United Nations Space Command Transport Command commanding transport of manpower and stuff United Nations Space Command Special Operations Command Administrative Commands United Nations Space Command Personnel Command UNSC HR United Nations Space Command Astronavigation Command training navigators United Nations Space Command Astrophysics Command stellar explorers United Nations Space Command Procurement Command buy yo' shit United Nations Space Command Internal Audit check yo spending United Nations Space Command Judge Advocates General's Corps yadda yada, police stuff, yadda United Nations Space Command Medical Corps supreme command for all medical commands United Nations Space Command Engineering Corps supreme command for all engineers United Nations Space Command Logistical Corps supreme command for all logistics Category:UNSC